There is a terminal whose sliding contact portion comes into contact with a sliding contact portion of a mating terminal due to sliding against the mating terminal (see Patent Literature 1). A surface of the sliding contact portion of such a terminal may be provided with a metal material that is a dissimilar material different from a contact base material (for example, with silver plated on a copper material of the contact base material). In this case, the same metal material (the same silver plating) as the dissimilar material of the terminal is also applied to the sliding contact portion of the mating terminal. By performing such surface modification, contact resistance and sliding resistance at a position where these sliding contact portions come into contact with each other are reduced.